Trapani crime family Miami Faction
The 'Miami Faction of the Trapani crime family '''is a branch of Dominic's organization created in 1959 when he headed to Miami on business reasons, which became known as the '''Miami Family '''later on. The leader of the Miami Crew was Jimmy Lira, who was a high-ranking Capo and later the family's first Underboss in 1960. History Foundation Corleone crime family Capo Dominic was granted his own territory in Queens in 1958 and given control of Aldo Trapani's old organization, and took control of New York from Carmine Rosato's gang and transformed it into a Corleone territory which was the scene of several bank robberies and some murders. When news reached Jewish Mob Godfather Hyman Roth, he invited Dominic to Miami to help him with some business, and Dominic started feuding with the Granados crime family, Mangano crime family, Tony Rosato's Gang, and the Almeida crime family, extorting businesses to gain extra cash apart from some hit jobs that he carried out for random civilians. 1959-1960 The Miami Faction was based from Hyman Roth's penthouse in Palmetto, which was given to Dominic as a reward for freeing Steven Ciccoricco from Rico Granados. The Miami Faction fought a series of turf wars that raged into 1960, when the rival families were eliminated, and after Hyman Roth's hit later on in the year, the Corleone Family took over all of the city, although they also allowed the Drago crime family and Tramonti crime family to move into the city as a part of a Commission treaty that was signed after Roth's death. 1960-1985 The Miami Faction did not fight any real wars, as the fighting with some Jewish gangs in Queens and some street gangs in Havana were carried out by the New York and Havana Factions, respectively. The Miami Faction was responsible for over 50 bank robberies between 1959 and 1969, all of which stole at least $8,000 in plain cash. The family went under some strife when Harvey Datini, Joe Primanti, and Bill Bardi were all purged by Dominic in the late 1960s, in order to promote soldati with higher weapons licenses to higher posts for more useful purposes. Dominic was arrested and troubled about these murders, and died in jail in 1985. After his death, the Trapani Family broke up into smaller factions, with Jimmy Lira claiming leadership after his heart attack. Members '''Boss: 'Dominic 'Underboss: 'Jimmy Lira 'Caporegimes: 'Bill Bardi 'Soldati: 'Clifford Vacchereccia and Raymond Costa 'Associates: 'Fred Medina, Franklin Dudley, Jack Garcia, Lee Dunlap, Miguel Perreria, Jesse Lara, Franklin Vargas, Gene Garza, Alexander Escobedo, Glenn "Berry" Gomez, Ethel Bush, Harry Cruz, Austin Sharp, Jim Bob Hancock, Colt Rivas, Aaron Talon, Jerry Lemaur, Leon Barber, John Garcia, Stanley Herrera, Shelby McGee, Job Haney '''Enforcers: '''Michael Peterson, John Davanzati, Matthew Fite, Jimmy Pasquini, Lloyd Uliari, Eddie Ricci, Harry Strozzi, Martin Giotti, Howard Hardo, Jerry Alberti, Francis Orlandi, Francis Lanzi, Tim Wilson, Alvin Masino, Gene Russo, Joe Livorno, Aaron Roosevelt, Stanly Corsini, Matthew Fite, Francis Davizzi, Jimmy Giotti, Michael Anichino, Jared Kuharski, Category:Families Category:Sicilian crime families Category:Regimes Category:Gangs